


When you just don't care...

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Jack, Drabble, M/M, Moaning, Septiplier - Freeform, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Just a short something I wrote. Enjoy!





	When you just don't care...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys! Sorry for not posting for so long, my laptop is broken atm. Still waiting to get a new one. I hope this can tide you over until then. ;w;"

Mark let a sharp noise as he felt it enter him, it was warm, hard, and a bit painful. But, he was okay with it because it was part of the person he loved.  
The object was pushed in further, causing more moans to exit Mark's mouth. "O-Oh my god, J-Jack...please..." Mark sobbed, clutching the bedsheets tightly. The man above him smirked before thrusting forward slightly.  
Mark whimpered, feeling Jack's extended member plunge deeper into him. Jack chuckled, "Now that's what I like to hear..." Mark felt another thrust, causing another whimper to escape his lips.  
Mark was trembling, he wanted to finish so badly, but he knew Jack wasn't even close to being finished. Mark swallowed what saliva was in his mouth, bracing himself for a long night.


End file.
